dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline in the Matrixverse
This has all the timelines from DB: Saiyan Reunion, DB United Saiyans, DB US2, DB US 3 and Sons of Yolan. Timeline Pre Dragon Ball Over 100 Million Years Before Age The earliest Kai's are though to exist. 240 Age Guru is born. 260 Age Guru becomes the first Guardian of Namek and the Namekian Dragonballs are created. 261 Age King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training. 710 Age Bardock is born King Vegeta is born. Turles is born. Shugesh is born. Tora is born Fasha is born Borgos is born. Approximately 730 Age The Saiyan-Tuffle War begins. The Saiyans win the war and Planet Plant is renamed Planet Vegeta. 732 Age Raditz is born. Vegeta is born. 733 Age Bulma is born. Tien Shinhan is born. Yamcha is born. 736 Age Krillin is born. Hercule is born. 737 Age Goku is born. Broly is born. Bardock's squad are killed by Dodoria's Elites and Bardock tries to kill Frieza but Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta and nearly killing Bardock. Goku is sent to Earth. Chi-Chi is born. Cow-Queen(Chi-Chi's mother) dies from an illness. Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion 761 Age Raditz goes to Earth to find Goku, Bardock interrupts their fight and tells them what Frieza had done. They begin to train. 762 Age Gohan, Goku, Bardock and Raditz head to Namek with Vegeta and Nappa. 762 Age April 29th Gohan fights Zarbon. Bardock fights Dodoria. 762 Age April 30th The Ginyu force steal the dragon balls and are defeated by Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa and Piccolo. Ginyu steals Goku's body and then back to normal and then to a frog. Then Frieza faces them on. Goku, Bardock, Nappa and Vegeta go Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball United Saiyans 763 Age The Saiyans and Piccolo return from Yadrat. Future Trunks comes to talk to Goku about the Androids. 764 Age Goku, Gohan, Bardock and Raditz train for the Androids coming up. 765 Age September Legendary Super Saiyan Broly fights off Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo in the West Galaxy. 765 Age 10th July Nappa and Vegeta train for the androids. 766 Age ''' Trunks is born. Turles lands on Earth and prepares a spar with Bardock and wins. Turles is promised to join. '''767 Age May 4th The Androids appear, Goku is about to fight 17, but is struck with the heart disease. Gohan takes him while everyone chases them is brutally beaten by them. Cell shows up an hour later and Piccolo and Kami fuse. Then Cell and Piccolo battle. 767 Age May 7th Goku is cured via the heart medicine. Goku learns of Cell and the new Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta and Future Trunks go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to reach them. 767 Age May 8th Turles battles Android 17 until Cell arrives and absorbs him. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Cell reaches his Semi-Perfect Form, Vegeta faces Cell on and intimidates Cell into absorbing Android 18, reacching his perfect form. Trunks battles him in his new Super Saiyan form noticing he can't beat him. Gohan goes Super Saiyan. Cell announces the Cell Games. 767 Age May 9th Dende becomes the new Guardian of Earth. 767 Age May 17th Goku fights Cell but gives up and allows Gohan to fight. Gohan then starts to fight Cell and is nearly winning, Cell then starts terrorizing the Saiyans with his Cell Jr.'s then Android 16 is crushed by Cell and Gohan becomes Super Saiyan 2 and nearly killed Cell. Then Cell commits suicide on King Kai's Planet with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. Then Cell comes back and Gohan fires a powerful Kamehameha which almost kills him and then Raditz takes him on. 767 Age Goten is born 770 Age Android 18 and Krillin are married. 771 Age Android 18 and Krillin's daughter Marron is born. 774 Age April 7th Gohan starts school at Orange Star High School. Gohan stops some robbers on the way. Gohan meets Bulma to get an outfit. 774 Age April 8th Videl finds out that Gohan is The Great Saiyaman. 774 Age April 9th Gohan and Goten train for the World Tournament and notices that Goten can go Super Saiyan. Gohan trains Videl and Goten how to fly. 774 Age April 10th Cooler plans his attack on Earth. 774 Age April 26th Goten, Trunks and Gohan search for the dragon balls but only to find Broly. Goten and Trunks fight first but are defeated by Broly. Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 to beat Broly which fails and then Gohan and Trunks fire a Kamehameha while Goten does a Menizuka on him. 774 Age May 7th Goku goes to compete in the the World Martial Arts Tournament and has 1 day back on Earth. The Tournament is cancelled because of Cooler's invasion. Bardock is knocked out cold. Gohan is beaten by Doore, Raditz is beaten by Salza and Neiz is killed by Nappa. Nappa then kills Neiz and Salza beats him. Goten, Nedatch, Keaith and Trunks kill the Junior squad. Vegeta kills Salza and Goku and Vegeta face Cooler as Super Saiyans. Vegeta is the first to fall, Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 but can't control his power when fighting. Goten then kills Cooler with a Menizuka. Everyone is healed by Dende. 774 Age After June Goku is revived by a young wizard named Babidi. 776 Age Gohan and Videl get married. 777 Age Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Turles, Trunks, Raditz and Nappa head to Planet Cold. Then they face soldiers of Colds. Turles is annoyed by the Yulads, and are killed by Gotenks, Goku and Turles, except Gerden. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and nearly kills Cold, but his kill is stolen by Gerden. Then dragon balls rised up and the Saiyans find out that Cold invaded the planet and the dragonballs only rise when evil is defeated. They then wish their planet back. Revive everyone. Give what would have happened in Vegeta if Frieza didn't destroy it except the bad things. And to give them the memory about them killing Frieza. 778 Age Bulla is born 780 Age Pan is born 782 Age Bardock, Nappa and Turles return to Vegeta and retire. 787 Age Goten and 1/4 Saiyan and 3/4 Human Valese get married Trunks gets married to Zkrew 790 Age Spanner the first 3/4 Saiyan and 1/4 Human is born Trunks daughter Jan is born. 800 Age Bardock dies of old age Turles dies of old age Nappa dies of old age. King Vegeta dies of old age Krillin dies of old age. Pin is now King of Vegeta 1237 Age Yolan is born Sagura is born Pastry is born Pattie is born Flammable is born 1250 Age Bio Saiyan 1 is made and destroyed Bio Saiyan 2 is made and destroyed Bio Saiyan 3 is made and upgraded Bio Saiyan 3 is now 3.1 After many failure Bio Saiyan 3.1 is now Bio Saiyan 3.142 (Pi) 1261 Age Kino is born 1262 Age Keitaro is born 1263 Age Juri is born. Sons of Yolan